Of Travelers and Hippies
by Authors Note1
Summary: A really fluffy and cute Nami/Gustafa paring because they are soooo cute, and there isn't enough of them


Okay, today is a slow day for me, and I'm really bored. Very boring Friday evening…Wah! I decided to make a Gustafa and Nami oneshot. I can't find enough of them, and the cuteness and fluffiness of them overwhelm me. So, enjoy!

Sunlight casts through the windows of the Inn. A girl's eyelids flicker open softy. Her blue eyes get used to the brightness of the morning. She yawns loudly and takes off her pajamas and goes into the shower. She gets dressed in causal jean shorts, multiple striped shirt, and a jean jacket. She brushed her hair and groaned at the pain of the comb verses the knots in her hair. She sighs and gives up. She hears soft music through her open window. She feels a chill run down her spine. Which is strange for mid summer. She convinced herself it was nothing and shut her window. The chill remained. She shrugged it off.

The girl nonchalantly walks into the kitchen of the Inn.

"Morning Ruby." Nami says slowly.

"Good Morning Nami. How are you? Do you want some breakfast?" The kindly woman asked.

"No thanks. See ya." Nami is about to walk away when Rock stopped her.

"Hey, look who decided to roll of bed." Rock said laughing.

'Just ignore him.' She thought reaching for the doorknob.

"Hey Ms. Cheer and sunshine! You want some eggs? (Does a bad girly voice) Oh no, I'm too busy hating life!" Rock said trying to get a reaction. Nami always had a temper, but always tried to avoid showing it, but the stereotyping Rock was doing was too much. But, she managed to contain herself.

"Rock… you were adopted." Nami said trying to avoid the waver of her voice, or the smiled on her face.

Rocks face turned pale, as Nami left the Inn laughing very hard.

"Mom… Was I adopted?" Rock asked.

"Uhh who wants cookie?" Ruby asked changing the subject.

"ME!" Rock said forgetting about Nami.

"What a twit." Nami thought still laughing. She stopped abruptly. Oh no, not again! She was doing this more often than normal people should. Everyday it seems, she would wake up, tease Rock, laugh, and then end up here. Here at the moment was in front of the local hippie Gustafa's house. Every time she would pass bye, she would more often then not, see him.

Today was one of those days. "Good Morning Nami." Gustafa said whole-heartedly.

"Mmh." She nodded his way. "I have somewhere I have to be." She said quickly.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"None of your business." She said stubbornly.

"Well, uhh to bad?" He said trying and failing to mimic her aloofness.

Nami laughed and so did he. They both sat on a log.

"Fine, I think I'm loosing my mind." She said softly.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"I come here every day."  
He moved in closer. "Yeah."

"And, when I hear your music I get the chills. And, I hate myself for it, but I really also don't. What the hell is wrong?" Nami said frustrated.

"Oh, well, if you don't like my music I'll stop…" Gustafa said with hurt in his voice.

"NO! I mean, no. I like your music. It's you!" She yelled.

"What?" He said getting even more hurt.

"No, I like you. That's the problem." She finished lamely.

"Umm okay. But, what's wrong with liking people. You have friends: Ruby, Tim, Celia, Muffy, Lumina, Flora, even Rock!" He said getting confused.

"But, I don't end up at their houses everyday, and get the chills when I think of them." Nami said exasperated.

"I thought it was my music." Gustafa said finally knowing what was going on.

"No, it's defiantly you. But, why?" Nami asked almost giving up.

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked suddenly.

"Why, and what does it have to do with me?" She asked.

"Answer!" He said almost laughing.

"I- I don't know. Have you?" She asked.

"…Yes. But, that doesn't matter." Gustafa said.

"Fine, maybe. I'm not sure." Nami said.

"Is their anything I can do to help?" Gustafa said almost disappointed.

"Yes, you could…" His lips brushing against her own cut off Nami. She started freaking out, but stopped and let it happen.

"Answer your problem?" He asked.

"Maybe, I still can't tell." Nami said seriously. Gustafa stood up.

"I'm sorry Nami." He said sadly.

"Don't be." She smiled and kissed him.

A/N: Ahhh the fullness! IT BURNS! AHHH! Okay, I'm done being stupid. I love that paring, and is Rock adopted. This COULD turn into a story (with an actual plot! WOW!) if I get enough reviews! Like it, hate it? Don't care. Please review. I don't own it.


End file.
